The Golden gates
by ifaraa
Summary: Percy is in the Narnia world and discovers that their is more to life than the greeks. What will happen when he collides with the Kings and Queens of Narnia? And how will this all fall... PLEASE REVIEW!
1. What the hell

**This was actually suppose to be a one shot but then, it was too aweome... XD! Well please tell em what you think about it and i WILL give a virtual (sad face) easy bake oven :)**

**Review! ENJOY!**

Percy's POV

"You ready?" I looked at Annabeth she was hesitating. "It won't be scary promise!" She nodded her head and we finally dived into the deep ocean. You see this was all her idea to go scuba diving, and I being the amazing person in the world said I would go with her. It felt great to be down in the water. You can see everything from coral to a big whale. Down here is a different world or like in a completely different universe. The colors are vibrant than the New York skyline.

Annabeth came to me and started pointing up to the surface; this means it's time to go. We swam up to our boat and Annabeth was shivering. It was not long before we made it back to camp half-blood. Chiron was so happy to see us return; he wasn't to thrilled about the idea of us leaving, but he knew he had to.

"How was it?" he asked us. Annabeth took his arm and started telling him everything. As for me I went back to my cabin. I started looking in my trunk for my crazy warm socks (It's not what you think!). It felt like I was searching deeper and deeper inside and I finally fell into it.

I got up and expected to trip and fall, but I was no where near my cabin. Or camp half-blood. I was in some sort of snowy place, it had a lamppost. I heard footsteps being pounded against the snow. Someone was coming. I hid behind the nearest bush and saw a satyr carrying some packages. I shot out of my bush and walk straight to him.

"Um… hello?" I said. He looked at me terrified, and started backing away.

"Don't be scared! I'm not gonna hurt you!" he just stood up and looked at me.

"What are you?" he asked.

"I'm human?" I responded very confused. Well I'm half human, but he doesn't need to know that.

"A human? We haven't had on-, "he cut himself off and started running away. I chased after him and took him by the shoulder.

"WAIT! I just need to know where I am! Can you please tell me?" I can see the kindness in his eye.

"You're in Narnia, my dear fellow!"

"Must be crazy! I was at camp half-blood and now I'm here! This has to be a trick!" I threw my hands up in the air and the satyr told me to keep quiet.

"It's not safe to talk here, come with me; I know a better place" I nodded my head and followed him. When we stopped, we reached a little cave-house thing. He took out his keys and opened the door.

"So are there a lot of other satyrs in this place?" I asked. He shot an annoyed glance at me.

"I am _not _a satyr! The term is _faun_!" he yelled and then muttered something about Greeks.

"I'm sorry, I mean faun. So what is your name? And why wasn't it safe to talk out there?" We sat down in some comfy chairs by the fire; he brought some tea and biscuits and poured some for me.

"My name is Mr. Tumnus, and some of the trees are on her side. They are spies." He didn't look straight at me and kept stirring his tea.

"Whose she?" Mr. Tumnus looked side to side and whispered closely.

"The White Witch, she is beyond evil! She thinks she is the queen of Narnia when she's not!"

"So how do you stop her?" There was sadness in his eyes.

"We can't she is too powerful, and we are weak."

I was silent for a minute then I finally said ''Well that's jank...''

''Ha, I know right?'' Mr. Tumnus said

''So Mr. Tummy-'' I couldn't remember his name

''Tumnus'' he corrected

''Yeah that, you ever met her?''

''Heeee-cks no, woman can su- err... like yeah... she's too mean'' He said with an innocent smile while nodding his head

''What she do?'' I wondered

''Ooh boy, she can do anything with you, turn you into stone-''

''You mean like Medusa?'' I accidentally interrupted

''Sort of, except she has a magical wand-like thingy, you know like them thingy-majiggy's old people use?'' He asked me.

''A cane? One that curves?''

Couple seconds of pause from him ''No... Like... some kind of thingy ok?''

''Ohhh ok I get it now''... Not really.

''So there she lived between those two pointy hills thingy'' He pointed his fingers between two mountains.

''Between those mountains?'' I said

''Yes... that watcha-mcall-it'' I kind of had a feeling he's not a really smart faun...

''How do you get there?'' I wondered

''Pas-'' Before he could finish there was banging on the door. He cursed in Roman.

"Who-'' Before I could finish he cupped his hands over my mouth and said told me to be quiet.


	2. Wicked witch of the west

**A/N: Thanks for the people that reviewed! I will fix up the story! And i promise that the Lucy, peter, edmund, Susan, will be in the story! Keep reviewing! they make me wanna write more! :)**

**The characters are a bit out of character... Sorry if you didn't want that to happen...**

He silently whispered to go escape from the back door, but I refused. The banging became louder and louder and finally got kicked down.

"Why in the bloody hell won't you answer the door?" It was a porcupine or some kind of animal that looks like it.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Beaver! I thought you were her." Said Tumnus relieved.

"Don't worry she's still in her ugly castle, and what did you do to make her want to come?" Tumnus had a deep worried look in his eyes. Mr. Beaver immediately understood and turned to me.

"I haven't seen one of these 'things' since- well I haven't actually seen one." I didn't no whether to be surprised, offended or just plain old scared.

"Well boy, are you just gonna stand there frozen, or are you gonna speak?" he asked.

"uhh- I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." He looked confused.

"What in the bloody hell is a 'Pose-done'?" He demanded.

"It pronounced Po-Sy-Dun, gods! Don't you know anything?" He looked as if he was about to beat the crap out of me. I knew I shouldn't have said that.

"Excuse me?" said the beaver. "You can't just come in my land and act like a brat. Get your face out of the dirt and learn how we live, you idiot!" I was speechless; who knew a beaver can get pissed.

"Okay, I'm sorry I should be going back anyways, thanks for the tea!" I started heading out but was stopped but a very tall lady in a long blue/white dress. She had blonde hair and her eyes matched the devils. I heard Tumnus curse under his breath. I think this was the white witch.

"And where do you think you're going Son of Poseidon?" She asked. Oh shit, this can't be good.

"Uhh- you know the bathroom?" I can tell she didn't buy it.

"So you are what they call a 'Half-blood'" she said as she twirled around me.

"You are no use to me… yet. I need the blood of sons of Adams or Daughters of Eves. But if you are just as useful then this will be my pleasure." She gave a cold smile. Awe Hell no, I'm in for it. These are the times when I need Annabeth.

"You-!" she pointed to Tumnus. "Why didn't you come to me any sooner?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but I was faster.

"He didn't know I was here. I simply just welcomed myself in without permission." I smiled sweetly hoping for her to buy it.

"PERVE! I mean, your coming with me Son of Poseidon." Her little servant, he looked ugly, pushed me out. I was brought to a little carriage fit for two. She told me to sit next to her (Which I found a little creepy).

As we started moving, I looked back to see Mr. Tumnus and the Beaver one last time, but they weren't there. They freaking left me with a wicked witch! I mean she's worse that Kronos, literally! She kept staring at me with those cold dagger of eyes.

"What do want?" I asked rudely. She told the carriage to stop and stood up.

"Look here boy, I don't want you coming along just as much as you do, but look I got a reputation to keep up; so just act scared and this is hell." I didn't need to be told twice; I just sat there waiting too be rescued, hopefully, but I doubt it.

I looked at the white witch and told her I was hungry and wanted to eat something. She gave me an annoyed look and proceeded to pull some sort of bottle/potion thingy out of her right pocket.

"What do you want to eat?" She said impatiently.

"A bunch of cookies and three chocolate bars!" She was about to beat the shit out of me when I said that. She opened her potion/bottle thing and poured a simple drop on the ground. The drop began to grow and grow into a huge platter of deserts. My eyes widened with excitement; if only we had that during quests! She handed me the platter of foods and we continued on the rest of the ride.

We finally make it to a castle, and boy was it HUGE! I mean think Hogwarts but like 5X bigger!

"Let's go." She told me. We entered the castle and the first thing I noticed was that everything was made of ice/glass. This castle is not fit for children, which explains a lot. Though I doubt who would want her.

"You mister, are going to be my guest. My servant will show you to your room and then you will join me for dinner in an hour." Without a second I was being pushed to my room.

"Here's your room sir." Said the servant with disgusted. It looked decent enough to live in but still no. I was about to go sit on my bed but something/someone was behind me and cupped a hand around my mouth and told me to be quiet. He held a dagger to my throat and before you know it I blacked out into space.

_A/N: Do you think I should add some campers from camp half blood? Make them magicially appear? I dont know just a question! _


	3. The heart of Narnia

**A/N: Im glad some of yall enjoy my story but can u please review more? i think im asking for much but it would really help me out a little :) **

**Well anyways Enjoy!**

I woke with cold water splashing against my face. My eyes shot opened and saw Annabeth worried. How did she get here? And why is she here? She placed her hands on my forehead, as if she was checking my fever. Someone walked in my room and I found it was Grover. He was saying something to Annabeth that I couldn't make out. Before I could ask what's going on; I blacked out into space.

The next time I woke Annabeth and Grover were gone, as if nothing happened, as if it didn't exist. Someone knocked on my door; it was the servant telling me it was time for dinner. I looked down at my clothes and found them ripped and wet. I found a glass wardrobe three feet away from my bed. It was filled with crazy shit, like tank tops and shorts. There something that caught my eye mostly; I saw a camp half-blood shirt hanged neatly right there. Did someone from camp come here? Or when I saw Annabeth was real. I finally spotted some jeans and a plain old long-sleeved shirt.

As I started to change into them, I could feel someone's eyes burning through the back of my head. I spun around quickly and found Mr. Tumnus right behind me.

"Wh-? How? Please explain!" I said confused. He didn't reply right away. All he did was tilt his head to the right as if I was crazy.

"Your not how they explained you were." I put my shirt on fast and ran on the door. I could hear him calling my name telling me to wait, but he was freaking me out. I bumped into the white witch her cold eyes were staring me down.

"Why are you running, my dear child?" her eyes twinkled with happiness but then changed back in the devil's.

"uhhh- I thought I saw a ghost." She ignored my last comment and gave me a gesture to follow in which gave me the chills for some reason.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Dinner, and then you must leave back to your camp." How did she know I went to camp? She studied my face and finally spoke.

"My mother is Aphrodite. I went to your camp when I was younger but left at an early age. I hated the gods; they were careless, rude and obnoxious!" Thunder beamed across the sky. How do the Greek gods come here? I thought this Narnia place was like a whole new world. She studied my face, and read my thoughts.

"Everything is connected you know," I was confused. What did she mean by connected?

"Huh?" I thought that was the safest thing to say, kind of.

"Just because you're in a different place doesn't mean that everything else follows you. For example there are many things in the world. You just happen to be in the Greek category." So now there are categories in life?

"What do you mean by 'Greek category'? What category are you in?" She looked as if she wanted to rip my head into tiny pieces.

''Ugh you fag always asking questions.'' She said harshly.

I was hurt...

''That's not really important.'' She said.

''Come on you can tell me.'' I said with my best smile.

''No Percy, I really can't... but if you must know,'' She said as if she's been DIEIN to tell someone. ''I was the most beautiful one in the cabin'' I stared at her like are you serious? She turned red and thundered ''FOOL! Yes I'm serious! I was the most gorgeous blonde out there, Ohhh, did all the men stopped and stare!''

''So what happened?'' Once it came out I completely wish I hadn't said that.

''Boy I outta-'' She raised the back of her hand as if she was gonna back-hand slap me. But luckily her servant dude cleared his throat; I didn't realize he was here listening too.

She muttered something about how she was gonna turn me into a singing frog that sings My Milkshake all the time... though I wouldn't turn that down...

''What happened was that I got too carried away with my beauty. I'd always make fun of my sisters and brothers saying mean things, being snitches of course, they told my mom, Aphrodite, that they got tired of me. So she turned me into THIS and made me an ice queen because I thought I was always ''HOT'.

I tried to think of a bright side, so I said ''At least now you can turn snitches into stone''

''True that, true that. NOW! Lets eat!'' With that, a bunch of weird looking animals brought loads of food out. I didn't realize I was drooling until a birdlike animal stepped on my foot and a drop of my drool fell on his forehead.

"Damn! Boy, watch were you drooling!" he exclaimed. I gave an apologetic smile, which I guess was okay. I dug into my food and it was delicious! Better than camp, I tell ya!

After dinner, we headed to the conference room, which I did not know they had, and talked about the upcoming war. I asked about what war they were talking about, and it was a battle between them and the others. They didn't explain much about the others.

We were dismissed and told to go to our rooms. As I was walking down the hall, I noticed a path that looked very familiar and unclear to me. I, being the idiot of all, decided to go check it out. One step in and all the torches magically lit. I stepped back making sure I wasn't hallucinating. There was something really strange about this hallway, as if it was alive on its own. Breathing slowly by the tempo of my footsteps.

I reached three doors, the one on the left had blue and white shimmering stars on it, the other one on the right was completely blood red, but the middle, oh the middle, it was different. It had shimmering gold paint and it had this pull, forcing me to go in it. I took a footstep towards placing my hand on the doorknob and slowly twisting it; but a cold palm found its spot on my right shoulder waking me up from my trance. I turned around and found the white witch behind me.

_A/N: I Would just like to say my friend helped me out with this chapter and i'd like to thank her for that! _


	4. The note

**A/N: Here is this weeks post! ahhhh yessss... I feel like this chapter could have been better but its better than nothing. It's kind of short and im sorry for that :P but i hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! it actaully helps me out!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARNIA OR PERCY JACKSON... BUT I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO GO THERE,,,,**

"Now what do you think your doing?" The witch asked. I was in shock as if she turned me into stone.

"I- well, I just wanted…" She cut me off and her tone changed to calm.

"It's really powerful. You wouldn't be able to handle it." What does she mean by 'not being able to handle it' I'm Percy Jackson!

"I can handle anything." She looked at me with disgust.

"Behind that door is the heart of Narnia, if you truly believe you can handle it then go. But don't come out crying or afraid, because I will just banish you from my castle." I gulped. It was really tempting for me to go through, but the witch was really nice to me, maybe not to others, but still. Then again she told me to go back to camp.

"I thought I was going to camp after this?" I asked. She was thinking about what I just said.

"Yes, because you are the enemy. Those Camp halfblood shirts you saw in the wardrobe were mine! I never want anyone or anything coming from that place!" Without thinking I pulled out my sword. You know riptide. She started to laugh as if I was crazy to dual her.

"You really think you can take me?" She said in the middle of her annoying laughter.

"Hell yeah!" She took out her cane thing that turned people into stone and a sword.

"Narnia is _my _land. I don't want some idiot to come here and ruin my plans!" I really did not want to fight her, but I had no choice.

''Well change of plans then woman!'' I shouted back and charged after her. She was quick, she dodged my hit and slices down my back and it burning a lot! '' Ahhh! Oh Hades'' I cursed as it burned my back. I backed up trying to get away from her next attack.

She laughed evilly. ''Haha fool. Like I said I DON'T want an idiot in here having that proud attitude thinking he can beat me.''

It took awhile before I can gain up and hit again. I moved quickly and she was too late to dodge before I managed to hit her on the face with the tip of my sword leaving a mark on her cheek. ''Blahhh holy Hades! You're quite good.'' She smiled and ran towards me. I quickly jumped to the right just before her staff thingy can turn me into ''Percy-on-a-stick''

''you're quite good yourself.'' I said.

''Ha I know right?'' She managed a chuckle.

She ran towards me in zigzag motion which slowed me down a little, and for some reason she kind of reminded me of Zoë. She ended up behind me and pushed me down pointing her staff against my chest. ''Whoa whoa cheel!'' I said

''Aha! Like I said no one can beat me.'' Then the first thought occurred in my mind. I got my sword and waved it against her chest also, apparently she was lost in her proud thought to focus on my moves. ''Ok. ok.'' she said ''Here get up you fool.''

She moved her sword and I got up while my back was stinging like Hades, though it heeled pretty quickly because of my Achilles. That's it I want out of this place! I can't handle this entire mumbo jumbo Narnia thing.

"I want out of this palace. I'm leaving first thing tomorrow!" I yelled.

"Alright, but I won't guarantee you a safe passage. Now get out of my sight before I turn you into stone and break you into a million of pieces!" I didn't need to be told twice.

I ran to my room and found a bag and supplied it with things I might need to get back home. This was going to be a long walk home, or basically to the lamppost. I wonder if this is all magic, or if I'm being played into a trick. I kicked my shoes and was about to go to bed until I noticed a note on the side of my dresser. I opened it up and it was written very sloppy and rushed, so I wasn't able to make out most of the words.

"_Meet me by the lamppost. I have found the answer to all of your questions._

_Sincerely,_

_Tumnus"_

I knew I had to go; this may be the way to get answers. I closed my eyes and waited for the day to come and approach me.


	5. We meet the group

**A/N: Here is This weeks Chapter! I Already know how this story is going to be planned out, kind of. At the end of this chapter i will post another authors note that has a 'summary' of next weeks chapter :) if you review it would help a TON! Sooooo Please review! I really love 'em!**

**I OWN NOTHING. NOT EVEN WALDO :(**

I woke up all packed and ready for the day. Dawn hasn't come yet, so this have gave me few hours head start. I put my shoes on and headed out. Everyone was still asleep, so I tiptoed quietly to the front door without disturbing anyone and left unnoticed.

Everything was easy so far and figured that I made it halfway. The sun finally made it to its starting point, and I was almost to my destination. I packed some food that I sneaked from the witch's room; it was cold but it had to work for now. I counted every footstep that I made but lost count of it. Then I started singing some Taylor Swift. I have no idea how she came into my head.

I finally made it to the lamppost and saw Mr. Tumnus reading a book waiting for me. He looked up and saw me coming and brushed the snow off his goat legs.

"You're early, I wasn't expecting you to come until like noon" I feel welcomed already.

"I have questions and you have answers. But before we start I wanted to ask you why you were in my room during my stay at the witch's castle?" He gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean? I was either at home or with Mr. Beaver. I would never dare to step foot onto her territory!" Then as I had the flashback I noticed that the faun I saw didn't look like him exactly, but had similar features.

"I do have a twin brother who turned to her side. He lives with her in the castle as a servant. Maybe it was him you saw." Maybe… But I don't know.

"Well I don't know, but right now you said you had the answer to all of my questions." He had a guilty look on his face which made me want to punch him.

'Well… I don't but I did find something actually it's a someone!" He jumped up in excitement and ran to his cave like house. I followed him and saw a little girl in his house sleeping.

"Whose she?" I asked. He told me to keep my voice down or she would wake up.

"Her name is Lucy; she's ten years old and is a human!"

"Wait! What, how? Please explain!" It took him a few seconds to think about it but then finally spoke.

"I was doing my usual chores and daily things; you know getting packages and trading some goods with the Beavers. I was headed back home until I found her wandering around the lamppost lost. I did the best thing and ran because I didn't want anymore trouble. She told me to stop and asked questions; she looked really confused so I took her to my house and explained to her everything." He finally stopped and took a breath after that rapid release of words.

Lucy awoke from Mr. Tumnus explanation. She looked just as confused as I am. She yawned and asked who I was. I went and sat by her and she's pretty cool for a ten year old.

"So you came here all of a sudden too!" She was thrilled to find out she wasn't the only one. Though she loves the whole Narnia thing and her imagination seems to be getting bigger by the minute. She said she had two older brothers and one older sister. She was pretty lucky to have siblings; I was stuck with my lonely self.

"So what's your brother and sister's names?" I asked.

"Oh, I have Peter the oldest, and then there's Susan, my older sister, and Edmund, my other older brother."

"Do you know how you got here?"

"Yes, I came here through a wardrobe." She gave a confused look on what she just said, but I gave her an understanding smile and she just nodded.

"Oh God!" she yelled. "I must go home! They'll be looking for me." And she ran off. I was about to follow her but Mr. Tumnus told me no. We must have been talking for hours, because the sun looked like it was about to set.

"So what do you think of her?" Mr. Tumnus asked me.

"I think she's really nice and has a _big_ imagination!" He smiled.

"Well, I guess you can stay here for the night, or unless you want to go back to the witch's castle?" We both started laughing. There was no way on earth would I _ever_ go back to that place!

"Yes, because we all just love her!" I said sarcastically.

"Well I have a spare room you may use." He took me to the back of the cave and there was a comfortable looking bed. Better than the witch's I tell you!

"Thanks Tumnus!" he smiled.

"Your welcome and dinner will be ready in 30 minutes." He left the door to prepare what he has. I lie on my bed, well Mr. Tumnus's bed, and think about how everything started out. I remember coming back scuba diving with Annabeth and I went to my cabin to get my fuzzy soft socks from my trunk. I fell inside of it and ended up her. I feel like that chick from that movie that falls into a hole from following that rabbit. What was her name? Ally? I don't know.

I heard Mr. Tumnus calling me from the kitchen telling me dinner was ready. I went up and headed for the kitchen and saw a bunch of food on the table. It felt like thanksgiving all over again! There was Turkey and well every food known to man! I took a seat by him and stuffed myself into the good stuff, and not what the wicked witch of the west gave me.

When we were done we cleaned the table and went to bed. I took some pajamas from the witch's wardrobe and yes they were pink but they had to work for now. I was tired of wearing the same thing. I zoned out into a deep sleep until I heard a scream coming from outside. I went out to see what all the noise was about and I saw the white witch taking Mr. Tumnus away.

"What are you doing!" I yelled. She looked me up and down.

"Taking him as my prisoner; I knew he was keeping you here and he must pay for that." She confirmed.

"_I _came here. He had nothing to do with me."

"I don't care; I've had enough of you! Oh and by the way nice pajamas." And she left it at that. I went chasing after her, but it was no use. She was already a mile farther. I went and changed and saw the sun coming up. I cleaned up his house and put everything back to where it belonged.

It looked about around 10:00 AM, when Lucy came. Three other people were chasing after her. Two boys and a girl, they looked way older than she was. I think those were her siblings. She asked where Mr. Tumnus was, and I told her everything.

"Why didn't you save him!" She started crying.

"I tried too I promise! But the witch took him away," I explained. She nodded and understood. Her oldest looking brother, which I'm guessing I Peter, came up to me and asked me where we are and who am I and how did I come.

"My name is Percy Jackson. We are in Narnia, and I came through a trunk. Like you guys came through a wardrobe." His reaction still was confused, and I told him I was just as confused.

"So what do we do now?" asked Lucy. I thought for a moment and then we heard a pssssssst sound coming from outside. We all went out to check to see what it was. It made another psssssst noise.

"Did that bird just pssssssst at us?" Susan questioned. We heard rustling through the bushes and then a beaver came out.

"Wow you guys are deaf! I was the one going pssssssssssssssssssssst!" Susan screamed and Lucy went to go pet it. The beaver came to me and gave me a dirty look.

"You again, I thought the witch took you. Never mind that let's go to my house and figure out what to do next." We followed Mr. Beaver to his house and I was surprised to see it big. I saw another beaver and figured it was Mrs. Beaver.

"Honey, did you bring th- We have guests over! Why didn't you tell me! I could have dressed better!" Said Mrs. Beaver.

"I'm sorry honey." Mrs. Beaver gave a disappointed look. She placed food on the table and told us to sit and eat. None of us were hungry but we didn't want to be mean.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked. Mr. Beaver was writing something and finally looked up to answer me.

"We are going to visit Aslan."

_Next Week:_

_"The prophecy states that when two sons of Adam and two daughters of eves come to Narnia, then Narnia will finally come to peace. This means we will go to war with the white witch." As he said the white witch I took a huge gulp of water. I couldn't ever face her again, and to the fact that I will have to go to another war? This could not have been happening!_


	6. To Aslan!

**A/N: I really appreciate the people who review and actually read my story. I know its not the best out there but hey its all I got! Please Review!**

**ENJOY!**

"Aslan? Who's Aslan?" We all asked. This place just keeps getting freakier and freakier. Mr. Beaver gave us a shocked look but proceeded to explain.

"Aslan it's the Great Lion, he is the mightiest! He comes and goes and this time he knows that all of you are here." How could he possibly know all of that?

"And how exactly, are we going to meet Aslan, and how does he know that we are here?" questioned Peter.

"Let me just tell you it's a long trip." He stopped and took a deep breath. "The prophecy is now being foretold."

"What prophecy? This is getting mad! Peter we have to go!" Susan yelled. As soon as she tried to leave, Lucy stopped her.

"NO! We have to stay and help!" Lucy looked angrier than ever.

"If you all would sit down, then maybe I could explain _everything_!" Mr. Beaver finally let every emotion inside of him out. Lucy and Susan took their seats just to the right of me.

"The prophecy states that when two sons of Adam and two daughters of eves come to Narnia, then Narnia will finally come to peace. This means we will go to war with the white witch." As he said the white witch I took a _huge_ gulp of water. I couldn't ever face her again, and to the fact that I will have to go to _another _war? This could not have been happening!

"NO! Absolutely NOT! Mom sent us to _avoid_ war! This would go against everything we promised!" Susan snapped. She reminds me of Annabeth. A control freak, acting like she knew everything, but that's one of the things I love about her.

"Susan… We can't just sit around her and not help! If we are the ones in the prophecy then I want to do something." Lucy informed. She was a brave little girl and I have to give her credit. Susan wanted to fight back, but she knew that she would lose.

Mrs. Beaver told Susan and Lucy to help her pack some things and Mr. Beaver took Peter. Hold up wasn't there a fourth? EDMUND! Where has he gone?

"Guys!" I yelled out, they all looked at me with concern. "Where's Edmund?"

Susan's eye widened. We went outside and looked everywhere, but finally found him at the door of the white witch.

"Oh no! Edmund! We must save him!" Lucy started to cry.

"We can't do anything now. The witch won't kill him without all three of you." Mr. Beaver informed. I felt left out, but this wasn't the time to think about it. There was a rustle and a growl in the bush next to me. A wolf all of a sudden jumped out and attacked Mr. Beaver.

"Sorry, by orders of the queen," the wolf began. "You all must seize to exist."

"Go!" yelled Mr. Beaver. "I'll be fine!"

Mrs. Beaver told us to follow her. We ran back to the house and Mrs. Beaver packed as much as we could. We didn't have time so we told her to hurry. She finally stopped and took us to this secret tunnel under the house.

"Get inside! Hurry!" she yelled. Peter and I each took a torch and followed the trail down the tunnel. We ran until we couldn't breathe. There was a sudden bang against the door leading to the tunnels. We reached a dead end but found a hole leading to the surface. We climbed out and ran for safety.

"Going somewhere?" A fox or wolf jumped out at us. "This way, hurry!"

He led me and Peter into a small underground hiding spot and Lucy, Susan, and Mrs. Beaver up in a tree. The wolf pack came out from a sudden burst.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the traitor." The wolf leader said. All four of them started to circle the poor little fox.

"I'm not the traitor here," He replied like a hero.

"Oh really?" The wolf said sarcastically. Okay, this wolf needs to lose its sarcasm because it's getting annoying.

"You guys just accused my honor to Narnia." The wolf pack started to laugh like crazy.

"Okay, enough with the chitchat, where are they?" he asked.

"Who are 'they'?"

"Don't play dumb, you know who," The fox just nodded.

"Follow me, then" he led them straight to the forest, which gave us time to escape.

Peter and I came out from our hiding place and helped the ladies. We started walking again but heard another rustle in the bushes. Not again, we all thought. But this time it wasn't any bad guy it was Mr. Beaver! Oh thank the gods he is safe! Mrs. Beaver ran to him and hugged him like no other day.

"Oh my goodness! I thought you were dead! How did you escape?" She asked. Mr. Beaver pushed her aside and cleared his throat.

"Sweetheart, not in front of the children you're embarrassing me!" Mrs. Beaver shot an annoyed glance and we continued on.

After a while, we stopped by a cave and made a fire. Susan, Lucy, and Mrs. Beaver went to bed, but Peter, Mr. Beaver, and I stayed up to plan our next move.

"So how do we get to Aslan exactly?" asked Peter.

"My dear child," Mr. Beaver's tone was calm yet forceful. "Go to bed, there is a long journey ahead of us."

_Next Chapter: "Use this sword wisely, child. In time, you will be the greatest ever." As he said that Peter flinched. _

_He was not used to being in the spotlight, and I felt bad for him. He has this war going around him, and he must stop it. The old man came to me and handed me a key. _

_"I think you know what this is." I shook my head. What was this key for? _


	7. The Symbol of a Key

**Heyyyyy im backkk with another chapter :) I feel like this chapter is short but oh well! ENJOY!**

When I woke up, all I could see were the grey clouds twirling above me. It must have been a while since I fell asleep, because it felt forever. I got up and looked around to make sure I wasn't in some wacko place. Then again no matter what happens; I'm always in a wacko place.

"You're finally awake; I thought you were dead," Mrs. Beaver said while throwing some toast. I caught it with my mouth and proceeded to eat it. I stood up and saw everyone ready to go.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked. It felt like years!

"Two hours after sunrise," Mr. Beaver said. I have no idea what that even means. I'm not that bright.

"So where are we headed exactly?" asked Peter.

"Well to get to Aslan it's a long walk. We will have to cross the frozen river, then BAM we're there!" I could tell that Mr. Beaver was trying to enthusiastic about this trip, but even he knows that this was going to be tiresome.

The Beavers guided us on where to go and I looked to the side of me to get a good view of the frozen river. That thing was frozen alright! And I thought this was worse. As they were walking, I saw Peter in the back all quiet. I thought it would be nice to cheer him up, so I threw a snowball at him.

"What in the name- why did you just throw a snowball at me?" Lucy started to laugh and joined in.

"I think it was about time someone gave you a perk!" Lucy just sighed and turned back around. I was there with Peter glaring at me. It was so worth it! We continued walking like no other day. My feet were getting tired and I think there frozen. I have no idea how long we have been walking, but I think we need a break.

"Mr. Beaver, can we rest for a while?" I asked him. He nodded and we all sat. Everyone looked relieved. They started to pass around some food and water, but then we started to hear a rumbling sound. It was more like a sled being pushed across the snow. Everyone stood frozen and wide eyed. Mr. Beaver told us to follow him, and he took us into a little cave underground.

We all sat there holding our breath in silence. Lucy and Susan were in the back of the cave holding each other, and Peter and I were in front of them to make sure no harm comes. Mr. Beaver gave us a gesture saying he will be right back. He slowly walked out into the snow and then it felt like forever waiting for him to come back. He then popped his head on top of the cave and told us to come out.

"I would like you guys to meet someone!" Mr. Beaver jumped in excitement. Lucy's smile grew across her face.

"It's Father Christmas!" she went up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Why yes I am," he said. "I am just on my way to give out presents before the snow melts!"

"It's been nearly 100 years since we last saw you!" said the beavers.

"Yes, but now I'm back and have a short schedule." He quickly replied. "I've also brought presents for you!" Lucy jumped with joy. I remember when I was her age, those were the days.

"Lucy, I have brought you a dagger." He handed her the dagger and she looked at it very carefully. He also gave her a vial with red liquid inside it.

"Use this potion wisely. One drop can save a life." She nodded and he turned to Susan.

"Here is a bow and arrow for the lovely Susan, and also this horn. Only use the horn when you are in great danger!" He gave her the bow and arrow and put the horn around her neck. And finally it was Peter's turn.

"Use this sword wisely, child. In time, you will be the greatest ever." As he said that Peter flinched.

He was not used to being in the spotlight, and I felt bad for him. He has this war going around him, and he must stop it. The old man came to me and handed me a key.

"I think you know what this is." I shook my head. What was this key for?

"Well," he began. "I must be going! I don't have much time before the snow melts!"

He took off leaving us here in shock. I held the key in my hand not knowing what to do with it. I flipped it over and saw a symbol that looked really familiar. I tried to remember where I saw it, but it never came.

"Alright then, break time is over. Let's go!" Mr. Beaver pushed us and we followed the path to Aslan. Maybe he could tell what this key is for.


	8. The Journey Only Begins

**A/N: What more to top your weekend off with a new chapter? XD I feel pretty good on this chapter (kinda, not really) I wrote this last week Fanfic wouldnt let me punlish it and then i was supposed to post it on Saturday but it was being a butt head! Here it is now and hopefully i will get back to my regular updating schedule. Thanks again to those who read and review my story! It brings tears to my eyes :') The more you review the better it gets! (Everyone says that but i dont care!) **

**I LITERALLY OWN NOTHING, C.S. LEWIS AND RICK RIORDAN ARE THE OWNERS. AND I OWN MY TV :)**

We only had a couple of hours before we make it to our destination. We had already passed the river and chased all the wolves away. We had an incident at the river. The ice started to melt and we all got wet, except for me. They didn't bother to ask questions. Lucy did a couple of times but got over it after the third time. By the looks of it, the place doesn't seem far away from the human eye, and we could probably make it there in 10 minutes. But I don't know the route. Everyone was very cheerful as they saw the blossoms blooming from the tree.

Behind all of the excitement, I could see sadness and regret on Peter's face. I went over him and told him that I will get your brother no matter what. He relaxed a bit but wasn't fully recovered.

"Hey Percy, would you come over here for a second," said Lucy. I went over to her and Susan, they were giggling over something I didn't quite hear.

"What's your favorite color?" asked Susan.

"Blue? Why do you ask?" I replied.

"Well, we know nothing of you. It seems as if a stranger has been with us." I can relate.

"Than let's each other questions, so it won't seem so weird and awkward." They both nodded and they asked away. They asked about my home, where I lived, and my family (of course I couldn't give them full detail).

"Okay, you already asked me questions, now it's my turn," I pointed out.

"Fine, but not right now," Susan tilted her had to the side which pointed to Peter. I told her it was cool, and we started talking about her favorite meals. The conversation went on and on and finally went to an end when Mr. Beaver told us we were here. We walked through the camp. Everyone was staring at us as if we were some kind of monster. The camp looked amazing and was very huge. It's like there was a spark of happiness shot into you. As we walked, we made a stop at the biggest tent there.

Everyone began to kneel, and we followed them. After the awkward silence, Aslan approached us.

"Ahhhh, Mister and Misses Beaver. I hope you had a safe journey," he began.

"Well," Mr. Beaver started, "There was-"Before he could finish, Mrs. Beaver nudged him to shutup. He then proceeded to nod and tell him it was the fastest journey yet.

The silence grew louder and louder, and I couldn't handle it anymore. My ADHD was acting up and of course my mind was some place else. I was thinking of my home at camp half blood, and how I miss my mom. I can just see her smiling at me right now. Finally a whoosh of wind slapped against my face and everyone was looking at me.

"Perseus Jackson, I've been wondering when I will see you." Aslan spoke very soothingly and it made you calm.

"I don't understand, sir." He just stood there looking at me. I felt everyone's eyes bleeding through me. Finally it was broken by Aslan telling everyone to go. Lucy, Peter, Susan, and the beavers kept sharing glances occasionally to see if I was fine. Aslan told me to follow him up the hill so we could talk. Am I in trouble? I'm pretty sure that I came here on accident.

"How was your journey here?" he asked. I was pretty sure he had already asked this question to Mr. Beaver.

"It was alright I guess." He smiled and continued on.

"It's been nearly a hundred years since a half blood walked on our land." I was confused. Wasn't the white witch a half blood? He could tell I was confused by what he said.

"Yes the white witch _was_ a half blood. Now she is just blood and bones." Is it possible for that to happen?

"How is it possible for someone to just stop being a half blood? It's inside of you." I asked. Unless someone sucked the goodness out of her, then again there is no kindness in her heart for there to be any.

"It's been so long for me to tell, but it happens. Just beware; there are things here that might affect you soon, hopefully not." I nodded and he kept staring at me wondering if there was anything to tell.

"Is there something bothering you?" he asked. There was. The key that St. Nick gave me has something to do with me being here, and I would like to find out. But was it too early for me to tell? I want answers, and this may be the one way to get them. I reached into my pocket and wrapped my fingers around the key. It felt colder, and I felt as if time was frozen. I took it out and showed it to him.

"St. Nick gave this to me and he said I would know what to do with it." He examined the key for a moment and closed his eyes.

"This key is over a thousand years old and has chosen _you _to guide it to its place." I stared at him blankly; I've seen something like this in a movie. This means I am probably going back to the place where Narnia haunts me the most.

"You will be going back to the white witch's castle to open the Heart of Narnia." He said.


	9. If the key fits

**A/N: Sorry I did not post this earlier... I had writer's block and I thought it would go away in a week but it didn't... Anywho... Here is the next wonderful chapter of this amazing story! haha... ya...yup... well i'm just gonna leave so you can go on and read the story... PLEASE REVIEW!**

"_This key is over a thousand years old and has chosen you to guide it to its place." I stared at him blankly; I've seen something like this in a movie. This means I am probably going back to the place where Narnia haunts me the most._

"_You will be going back to the white witch's castle to open the Heart of Narnia." He said._

Yup. I've gone crazy. I mean why do _I _have to go to that witch's castle? Why can't Peter do it? I don't belong in this world full of fantasies and fiction. The Lion stared at me as if he was reading my thoughts.

"Do not doubt what life has offered you; you may think it is not your place, but it is." He told me.

He left me there thinking on what to do next. I am just as confused as a leaf flying in the air. I took the key out and was very meticulous about it. There was something about it that made it feel like it was mine. As if it _belongs _to me_. _I can feel it breathing and whispering on my hand.

I lie down and stare at the sky. Why does this key look familiar? How can it whisper in my heart? Why did it choose _me_? The questions stirred in my head rapidly making me pass out into a peaceful sleep.

_I was in a throne room. It felt so warming to be in. The walls were covered in golden curtains and the floor with a rich velvet rug. The air smelled with blossoms and the sun shone through the window. _

_I looked around only to see great table filled with men. The king was in the center and his most trusted men around him. They were talking over something serious. _

"_What shall we do when the evil rises again to take over the lands?" asked the men on the right of the king. The king stood. _

"_We shall make a gate, but not just any gate. A gate that if once open, it can take all the evil out of the land and trap it. The gate can only be used in desperate times; it can not be used whenever or the all the lands will fall apart. No matter what, it will be locked with a powerful key." Everyone agreed with the king's plan._

"_But sire what if the key to the gate becomes in the wrong hands?" someone asked._

"_The key will be spelled to find its way to a noble man. No evil can withhold the key, or they will suffer from its pain."_

_The scene changed, they were building the gate between two mountains. A great wizard was spelling it to protect the good. As the wizard finished reciting the spell a key was forged in mid air and landed onto the King's hand. The wizard said, the spell can not be broken unless the noble one takes the key and throws it into the dragon's fire. _

_I looked at the gate and remembered why it looked so familiar. It was imprinted on the golden door in the white witch's castle. The three doors in the castle represent something. I think somehow that if I connect the three doors in the castle it will lead me to the gates. But the first thing I must do, if face the greatest evil of all…The White Witch._

I woke up by a warm breath over my face. When I opened my eyes, I say Mr. Beaver yelling my name in my face to see if I was dead or not.

"What in the Billy Bob jr. are you doing?" I yelled.

"I was just checking to see if you're dead or not! You nearly gave me a fright!" he yelled back. We both calmed down and he asked me if I wanted to eat breakfast. My stomach was growling so I followed. When I reached there, I saw Edmund sitting right by Lucy.

"Edmund it's good to see you again!" I gave him hug (A manly hug!) and stuffed myself into some good old fashion toast!

"Someone's hungry!" asked Lucy. I just smiled and continued to eat. Peter left to train and Susan and Lucy left to go practice. I was left with Edmund.

"So Edmund… how have you been?" he looked up at me and smiled. I'm guessing he was just as hungry as I was. We sat there in an awkward silence but then finally Aslan came up to talk to me. I followed him into the forest and we talked. It felt like it rained but of course it didn't.

"So do you have an idea on how to use the key?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I do," And we began our plans.

**REVIEW!**


	10. How did this all start?

**A/N: I feel so lame that i haven't updated... I have officially become the biggest loser :( oh well hopefully this chapter will make it up. It may feel like a rush but i just written it and didn't have time to read over it... Well hope you enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW! that actually does help :P**

"Well, I trust you to follow through with this plan. The only way to save Narnia is if you get this key and open the Heart of Narnia. The three doors you have listing meaning to each one. The door on the left leads you to a never-ending road; the one on the right will capture your most horrid nightmares and make them alive; and the middle is the Heart of Narnia. The doors will test you, and you must be open-minded. If it finds that you are untrustworthy, you will somehow end up in one of the other doors."

I tried to take as much as I could. I shudder went straight through my back. The Lion looked at me and told me to get ready for my journey. I didn't have anything with me so I just washed up and went to go see Edmund.

"Hey Edmund, can we talk?" I asked. He nodded and followed me by my tent.

"What happened at the White witch's castle?" His eyes darkened. He started to fidget and couldn't make up his mind on whether to tell me or not. I could tell he didn't want to talk about this, so I just told him it was fine and he should get back to what he was doing.

I had no idea what to do next. I could:

Sleep

Eat

Train, or just leave and head to the witch's castle.

I obviously _hated_ most of the ideas, so I just went to sleep and praying it will be about unicorns or something.

_I was in a dark room followed by heavy footsteps. I searched the area to see if I could find some source of light. I could hear the footsteps become louder and louder. It filled the room with emotions. All of a sudden it stopped and a bright light appeared in my face. _

_The person making the loud footsteps was man, probably around his mid 40-50's. He starred across as if I wasn't even there. He muttered something under his breath, but I couldn't hear what he had said. He looked scared and had been traveling for a long time; he wore dirty clothes and hasn't shaved for a while._

_A small faint light started to appear behind me. The old man went to go see and I followed. The light kept growing and growing and the flames swayed with sound of silence. The old man started to whisper "Finally, finally I can go." _

_The light approached us and turned out to be a woman, in her 20's to be exact. She had blondish/whitish hair and had a firm look on her face. _

"_Well, can you?" she asked the old man. _

"_Y-yes I can," The old man replied. He took out some sort of stick or wand and gave it to her._

"_Finally, I can leave this place for good!" They both started smiling and everything melted away into globs of paint._

I woke with a cold chill on my face. I opened my eyes and saw Lucy pouring water on my face. Why do people have the weirdest way to wake a person up?

"I just wanted to tell you that Aslan needs you," and she left it at that. I got up and went to go find him. I found him on a hill looking across the fields.

"Lucy said you needed me?" I asked.

"Yes, I just wanted to tell you that you leave tomorrow at dawn," He just kept starring at the fields.

I couldn't move; it felt like I was glued to this very spot. Something just told me in my heart that I shouldn't give up. I then starred at Aslan who was gone. I looked everywhere to see where he had gone, but he just disappeared. I headed back and saw Edmund come up to me.

"I'm coming with you," he had stated. I starred at him blankly.

"Uh- I don't think that's a good idea," I replied.

"Look, I know the witch just as well as you do, so if we use both our minds there is no way that she could stop us." The kid's got a point. If we did work together then we could probably get this done as fast as possible, but what about his siblings? He _just _came back, and he couldn't leave him again.

"I guess you're right, but what about Peter, Susan, and Lucy?"

"I'll go talk to them, I doubt they will let me, but it's worth a shot."

Edmund came back with an unidentified face, and I really didn't want him to get hurt. I usually would never bring a kid with me on journeys this dangerous, but with his exception I guess I'll consider it, though it may hard.

"Well?" I asked.

"At first they were yelling at me and told me that that was the dumbest idea I have invented, but then Aslan heard all the yelling and told them that, they had to trust me." Well that was quick, I mean shouldn't it have ended differently? Oh well, we needed rest to wake up for tomorrow.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow at dawn," he nodded and went to his tent.

Should I have let him come? I mean this is too dangerous for the both of us. Then again, he will be more helpful then anyone else. I decided to stop thinking about it and headed to my tent. I wonder how all of this started out? I miss Annabeth, but I feel like I _need _to be here. I lay down and went to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day…

_**My ideas are starting to run short... Can you help me out? I hate doing that cuz it ruins surprises but i really need help!**_


	11. The door closes

**A/N: I felt like updating because I wanted to. It's really fun to update:) and its fun to get reviews:) This is probably the longest chapter i have written for this fic. I feel confident about this chapter(kind of) and i think it will be a turning point for Edmund and Percy's relationship. I hope you enjoy:))) if i get 5 reviews i promise i WILL update again this week:)) though i have stupid summer school... :P**

I woke up and got ready for the next couple of days. Hopefully it will be an easy journey, but I doubt it… I went to go wake Edmund up, but I didn't have to. He was up and about and ready to go. He had a smile on his face as if we were going to Disney World.

"You ready?" I asked. He nodded his head and grabbed his bag.

"Do you have any idea which way we're going?" he asked. The truth be told, I had absolutely _no_ idea which way. I saw Aslan coming with my answers.

"Here is a map to help you with your journey. Be careful, like I said you will be tested. And you might find something greatly in common during this quest. I assure you will be successful. Good luck and may your heart stay pure." He left it at that.

We said our goodbyes; I can see Edmund didn't really want to leave his family behind. He couldn't be older thirteen. I remember when I had my first quest at the age of twelve; it was one of the scariest things that have ever happened to me. Well, besides fighting Kronos.

What really got to me was when Aslan said 'you might find something greatly in common during this quest'. It made me a little suspicious of my surroundings more. Edmund was a nice kid, but I doubt there would be anything alike besides the fact that we were going to the White Witch's castle together. He started to look at me and guess what I was thinking. I took out the map and started to head in a random direction.

"Do you even know how to read a map?" Edmund asked. As a matter of fact, I don't. I felt kind of embarrassed to admit it, but he could tell right away.

"Well, luckily I actually _know_ how to read a map." He stated. I gave him the map and it turns out we were going the right way. I just guessed but that could work too.

"So… have any ideas what to do when we get there?" I asked him.

"No actually… We could just find a way to enter without her knowing. I mean she is preparing for a battle between Aslan, so it might be harder for her to capture us." The kids got a point. I started to map out a plan, but I thought I would just go with the flow. It seemed much simpler.

It had been hours since we started walking, and it looked like it was about to be noon. We stopped and rested by a tree for my hunger. Obviously you can tell I get hungry a lot… Edmund laid down and took a nap while I was in search for food. I found an apple tree and took like twenty of them so I wouldn't' have to stop every five minutes.

"Hey Edmund, I have a question," He looked at me annoyed. I think I disturbed him from his nap but oh well.

"What is it?" He answered.

"When Aslan said that we will find something greatly in common, what do you think he meant by that?" To be honest, this has bothered me since Aslan told me. I can't get the thought out of my head that some random person in some random land has something in common with me or vice versa.

"I actually don't know; if we did have something in common, wouldn't we have found out by now? Or does it await us in ahead of time?" he replied.

"I don't know little one, I don't know," We got up and continued walking. I left the thought of us having something in common. This journey was more important and I couldn't give that up. There was this awkward silence between us, and he could sense it also.

"So how are you?" It turned more into a 'Why are we even doing this' than a simple how are you.

"I'm fine thank you," he replied.

"How was your life before you came here?" I asked. He took a deep breath and began on and on. It turns out his father was in the army and the war came over their country and he and his siblings had to be evacuated out for their safety. He was sent to an old professor's house and that's when he had found a wardrobe that led to this place.

"That's pretty much it for me right now. How about you? What's your life before you came here?" I tried to find a simple way to put in. I mean I can't just simply say 'Hey, I'm a demigod and I fight monsters for a living!'

"Well, you know the Greek gods right?" he nodded his head.

"They're real, and I am a half-blood, which means I am half-human, half-god." I stated. He looked confused and I didn't know whether to keep explaining or just leave it at that.

"Could you go more in depth, please?" he asked me.

"There are twelve Olympians and they are Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Athena, Dionysus, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Hermes. And they have children which are known as demigods. I happen to be the son of Poseidon." I hoped that would clarify at least a little bit.

He just nodded and we kept walking. We talked about Narnia, life, and just about random stuff. I started to feel close with this kid. Not like brother-close more like I've known him for a long time. The sun started to set and we made camp by a stream. I went to get some wood, while Edmund sat there thinking.

"I got the wood!" I exclaimed. He gave a small chuckle and went to sleep.

As for me, I just stayed up thinking about camp. Do they even realize I'm missing? Or that one time at the witch's castle, did I really see them? _The heart of Narnia will test your loyalty_ whispered a voice inside my head. I was about to feel asleep but then I heard Edmund talk in his sleep. _Be careful_. That was all I could make out. By the time he had finished saying what he said I dozed off into a deep sleep.

_I saw the old man again. This time he had looked clean and fresh. The blonde girl stood next to him and held the wand. She had a mischievous smile on her face. I could tell something was going wrong. When I looked around to see where she was, she was in a cabin, the Aphrodite cabin to be exact. _

"_Now I can escape this place of cruelness and leave to a whole new world." Exclaimed the blonde girl. _

"_Jadis, we must be patient." the old man said. _

"_I cannot wait any longer. I _need_ to leave this place once and for all!" Jadis was furious. She wanted to leave this place right away. I only know one person that would want to leave camp and is a daughter of Aphrodite. The white witch…_

"_It is not ready yet, but it will be soon." The old man looked scared. I would've been if my life was in the hand of a twenty year old. _

"_It better be, and fast. I have to start fresh somewhere else."_

"_I promise it will be ready soon," he said._

_The dream shifted and it was showing the three doors. I could feel the key in my pocket become heavy. The Heart of Narnia opened and welcomed me in, but I wasn't so sure. I was hesitant and it immediately closed and the other doors opened. They sucked me in and I couldn't escape it. It was like torture…_

I woke up by Edmund shaking me vigorously. He had a worried look on his face. I quickly got up and followed him. There were two fauns walking towards us. I told him to hide and I took out riptide.

"What do you want from us?" I demanded. The two fauns just looked at each other.

"Nothing, we just wanted to go see Aslan about important thing. That is all." The faun on the right had said. I lowered my sword and they continued to walk towards we came from. I looked at Edmund and he was just getting ready to leave. The only thing I could say right now is that The Heart of Narnia is closed because of me, and I must find a way to reopen it or we're doomed…

_A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!_


	12. Finally! Wait Never mind

**A/N: I was suppose to post this two weeks ago, but forgot due to me having writers block... i never thought it was possible... BUt anyways it IS short but trust me im trying to make them as long as they can go... I would like to thank CrazyDyslexicNerd because she has been with me since the beginning and has helped me with this story. THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**Edmund's POV**

_It was dark. Completely dark. All you see was the lightless swirls forming across your eyes. It was cold. Everything and everywhere surrounded by the feelings of sorrow. Why? My question was answered within me, and I have no way to control it. Suddenly my angle was shifted, and I am now staring at a bright blob of light. It rushed into me making me fall into nothing. _

_My eyes opened and I saw the gum I had stuck on my ceiling for when I was five. I looked around wondering how I was at home. I heard laughter coming from outside my door. I got up and saw my mother and Susan preparing the dinner table, and Peter and Lucy talking to father on how their day was. Just like the old times… The uncontrollable happiness found its way to me and I couldn't be better. _

_Gone and destroyed. It was all burning down rapidly. The fire devoured the hallways to nothing, and the wind swooped what was left, taking it somewhere for no one could see. I tried to scream but nothing came out. My anger raged and I couldn't help it anymore, I started crying. My nightmare overtook me…_

I woke up staring at the shining bright stars. I looked over and saw Percy sleeping peacefully. I noticed I was drowned in my own sweat, so I found a pair of clothes and quickly changed into them. My first thought was to go back to sleep but after that nightmare, I tore the idea into shreds. So the next step was to just sit down and think. What do we have so far? A door closed, for which Percy must open, and a random key, for which- of course- only Percy can use.

Why did I agree to come along? Oh yes, because I know the White witch's castle better than anyone else… Thinking about the time I was with the White witch felt eons ago. I remember first meeting her and trusting her. The sun started to rise and Percy's eyes shot open. He looked at me and was speechless.

"You're awake so early," he asked. Which is a reasonable question; I usually sleep very late and I bet he was surprised.

"I had a nightmare and didn't want to go back to sleep." I replied.

"So did I, young Jedi…" he laughed and got ready.

I felt like we haven't just officially sat down and "talked". What I mean about that is, we haven't just talked like friends. He finished packing everything up and he headed out. I followed him and the silence grew. All I could hear was the birds chirping and the ringing forming in my ears.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" I asked. He started laughing which meant a good sign.

"Why?" he responded.

"I don't know I was asking you. Aren't you part chicken or something?" I started cracking up on my own joke. He glared, but I know deep down somewhere in that empty mind of his, he was just humored.

"No, I am Dumbledore!" he stated.

"What is a 'Dumbledore'?"

"I honestly don't know…" he replied, then came to the awkward silence.

We were just about an hour away from the witch's castle. Mixed emotions swirled inside me. I had faced a horrible time, and she is my greatest fear. Each step felt like another second to my doom. Of course once I get there, I will probably fight.

The flowers began to bloom once again for a journey through the day. How easy was it to be a flower? All you had to do is sleep at night and bloom in the day. Percy saw me thinking and we started talking again. I know what you are thinking. What is up with these awkward silences? The problem was, _he_ made the journey boring… And we are not even half way done!

"We are here!" he yelled with joy.

"Why is it a happy thing?" I asked.

"Well… I actually don't know, again"

"Let's just go."

When we entered the gate and as soon as we took one step, we were captured. I mean literally, we haven't even started…

_A/N: Please Review!_


	13. Not Defeated

**A/N: I feel so OCD right now because this chapter is only 856 words.. I like to keep it at least 1,000 words long... anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! I need to finish this story as soon as possible so I can have to to worry about school :P **

**Redanwhitetiger: thanks for your help! I will look into that and try to make more sense in the future :D**

**White Witch's POV**

I found the twerps entering my castle as if they owned it. Memories came swirling back and I felt woozy. I told the guards to put them in the dungeon while I was trying to lie down. These memories brought back some old feelings that I had abandoned long ago. I realized my eyes began to close and the last thing I heard was silence.

"_Do you remember who I am?" asked a voice. I was in a dark room with lights shown everywhere. It was really small and no where to breath._

"_No," I tried to squeeze out. The voice started to laugh, a deep unfriendly laugh. His voice seemed familiar. _

"_Oh really?" he said sarcastically. "So I suppose you know absolutely _nothing_ of me?"_

_The air was so hard to breathe in; I was knocked out in my very own nightmare. _

_My eyes fluttered open and I was back in my castle. I looked around but the air didn't seem very friendly. I was still dreaming… I tried everything to wake up but nothing worked. Realizing that you are dreaming is not fun at all. Everything grew quiet. The birds stopped chirping and the leaves were silent. _

"_YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" declared a voice._

Waking up to a voice screaming is not something you would like to experience. My eyes twitched as I thought of what happened. Memories kept coming and coming… I fixed everything up and headed out the door. I needed to be out of that desperate room.

"My queen, the prisoners have been locked for quite a while. What do you want me to do with them?" asked Ginarrbrik.

"Let them go and they shall never return to this castle." He was shocked by my answer but did what he was told. Maybe if I did something good for once, then good karma would reach me.

**Percy's POV**

We finally had made it to the castle, but of course something had to turn up. One step forward, two steps back. We were caught right on the spot. Somehow they knew and it itched in my mind for a while but then vanished from my thoughts. I caught a glimpse of Edmund and to think he was frightened, well he wasn't. He looked casual.

They locked Edmund and me into a nightmare looking prison. The walls were watching me and trying to look into my soul. The floor was alive and you can feel its breathing beneath the ice hard ground. Edmund just sat there wondering what's next. So did I.

"Hey Edmund, what's on your mind?" I asked. He looked up for a while but kept his head low.

"What's on my mind? Really? What kind of question is that!" he raged furiously.

He continued on to just sit there and stares at floor. I tried to search the prison to see if there was a way out. Obviously the only thing leading to escape were the bars keeping us captive. I started to think for a while. When I get out, if I do, how will I open the gate? My thoughts were interrupted by a door opening. Footsteps slowly led its way down.

"You're free to go," said Ginarrbrik.

We were thrown out of the castle immediately. Wouldn't have expect that, eh? Everything was on lock down. Guards bordered the walls and the windows were firmly shut by hard shiny metal.

We camped out right outside the walls, and everything soon was back to normal between me and Edmund. We were talking as usual and laughing. It was a pretty calm night for once. He his goodnight and fell into soundless sleep. I turned to my back, facing the stars, and closed my eyes.

_I was in a white empty room, nothing amusing there. I was just sitting there, nothing amusing there also. But it wasn't the room that caught my attention. It was the fact my thoughts were running 120 MPH. Each thought categorized into something different, making my whole point of view change. A sudden whisper went past my ear._

"_Percy, don't feel defeated into something that has just started," stated a raspy voice. _

_He began to swirl around me giving me the chills that shot through my body. I understood completely what the voice was trying to tell me. The Gate isn't only in the White witch's castle. The Gate finds _you. _ When it is in need of the most, then it will find a way back to you. _

_My dream shifted, and I was on top of a high mountain. The cool breeze flowed in harmony, and the trees gave a slight dance going left, right, left right. A cave was glowing to my right. It wasn't a harsh glow but something angelic. I walked into it and saw the gate open slowly telling me to enter. I knew it wasn't time to through, but the temptation was eating my alive. _

I woke with a simple leaf scratching my face. I got up and looked around and saw nothing but the world of Narnia.


End file.
